ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Uniforms
The Ghosts have worn a variety of uniforms. 2007-2012 Battle Dress Uniforms The Battle Dress Uniform (BDU) are camouflaged fatigues that were used by the United States Armed Forces as their standard combat uniform from the early 1980s to the mid-2000s. Since then, it has been replaced or supplanted in every branch of the U.S. Armed Forces. The Ghosts wear the regular Army BDUs. Some of them had Land Warrior progam equipment of the Future Force Warrior project mounted on their helmets. Uniforms GR2-Rifleman-Concepts-D02.png GR2-Rifleman-Concepts-C02.png GR2-Rifleman-Concepts-B02.png GR2-Rifleman-Concepts-A02.png |undefined|link=undefined 2013 The Integrated Warfighter System (IWS) All members of the Ghost Recon team are equipped with the Integrated Warfighter System (IWS), the latest in military technology. This high-tech system provides all units in the battlefield with constant situational awareness updates, including reconnaissance, enemy positioning objectives, and status of friendly forces. The IWS helps you detect, monitor, and eliminate enemy forces, and it provides you with all the information you need to form attack strategies. MultiCam colored uniforms Rifleman (GRAW).png|Rifleman Grenadier.png|Grenadier Automatic Rifleman.png|Automatic Rifleman Marksman.png|Marksman |undefined|link=undefined Headgears ACH Helmet The Official United States Military Issue Kevlar Advanced Combat Helmet - A.C.H. - provides improved ballistic and impact protection. ACH Covered 1.png ACH Covered 2.png ACH Covered 3.png ACH Covered 4.png |undefined|link=undefined ACH Helmet 1.png ACH Helmet 2.png ACH Helmet 3.png ACH Helmet 4.png ACH Helmet 5.png |undefined|link=undefined Paraclete Helmet Manufactured to meet stringent quality standards, the PARACLETE Tactical helmet delivers the level of ballistic and impact head protection demanded for tough tactical operations. The helmet is made of aramid materials and built in the ACH shape. Paraclete Helmet 1.png Paraclete Helmet 2.png Paraclete Helmet 3.png Paraclete Helmet 4.png Paraclete Helmet 5.png |undefined|link=undefined Mich 2001 Helmet The Modular Integrated Communications Helmet (MICH) is a U.S. combat helmet and one of several used by the U.S. military. It was developed by the United States Army Soldier Systems Center to be the next generation of protective combat helmets for use by the U.S. Army. Mich 2001 Helmet 1.png Mich 2001 Helmet 2.png Mich 2001 Helmet 3.png |undefined|link=undefined Custom Headgears Liberator Headset Liberator Headset.png|Liberator Headset |undefined|link=undefined Bandana Bandana 1.png|Bandana 1 Bandana 2.png|Bandana 2 |undefined|link=undefined BlackHawk Watch Cap BlackHawk Watch Cap 1.png|BlackHawk Watch Cap 1 BlackHawk Watch Cap 2.png|BlackHawk Watch Cap 2 |undefined|link=undefined Boonie Hat Boonie Hat 1.png|Boonie Hat 1 Boonie Hat 2.png|Boonie Hat 2 Boonie Hat 3.png|Boonie Hat 3 |undefined|link=undefined Custom Caps Eagle Cap.png|Eagle Cap Field Cap 1.png|Field Cap 1 Field Cap 2.png|Field Cap 2 Oakley Cap.png|Oakley Cap Paraclete Cap.png|Paraclete Cap Safariland Cap.png|Safariland Cap |undefined|link=undefined Patrol Cap Patrol Cap 1.png|Patrol Cap 1 Patrol Cap 2.png|Patrol Cap 2 |undefined|link=undefined HeatGear Hood HeatGear Hood 1.png|HeatGear Hood 1 HeatGear Hood 2.png|HeatGear Hood 2 |undefined|link=undefined Facial Appearance Face 1.png Face 2.png Face 3.png Face 4.png Face 5.png Face 6.png Face 7.png Face 8.png Face 9.png Face 10.png |undefined|link=undefined Ghosts in uniforms Joe Ramirez a.png|Joe Ramirez Marcus Brown a.png|Marcus Brown Richard Allen a.png|Richard Allen Derrick Parker a.png|Derrick Parker Matt Beasley a.png|Matt Beasley Bo Jenkins a.png|Bo Jenkins Paul Smith a.png|Paul Smith KC Kirkland a.png|K. C. Kirkland Annibale Cruz a.png|Annibale Cruz John Hume a.png|John Hume |undefined|link=undefined 2014 The Integrated Warfighter System The suit contains a Warrior Physiological Status Monitoring System (WPSMS) which gives diastolic, systolic and heart rate info. This allows command and medical personnel to monitor the soldier’s health. The soldier carries a battlefield computer and long lasting liquid cell batteries to ensure that the soldier and command is informed of any difficulties or changes in temperature. This works in conjunction with the Artisent Inc. Fragmentation/Ballistic helmet which is capable of withstanding fragmentation, 9mm, 5.56mm, 7.62mm and has an integrated radio and antenna woven into helmet shell. It also has a High Definition digital camera, Integrated 3D audio sensor, enhanced night/thermal vision and a Laser target designator. As Ghost Leader, you're in control of a variety of military support elements, all accessible through the Cross Com. This communications system links you to your team and all surrounding elements. Each unit in the cross-com network is informed of all known intels, whether individual line of sight is established or not. This powerful system is extremely useful. Army Combat Uniforms Rifleman (GRAW 2).png|Rifleman Grenadier (GRAW 2).png|Grenadier Automatic Rifleman (GRAW 2).png|Automatic Rifleman Marksman (GRAW 2).png|Marksman |undefined|link=undefined Headgears ACH Helmet The Advanced Combat Helmet (ACH) is the United States Army's current combat helmet, used since the mid-2000s. It was developed by the United States Army Soldier Systems Center to be the next generation of protective combat helmets for use by the U.S. Army. ACH Covered 1 (GRAW 2).png ACH Covered 2 (GRAW 2).png ACH Covered 3 (GRAW 2).png ACH Covered 4 (GRAW 2).png |undefined|link=undefined ACH Helmet 1 (GRAW 2).png ACH Helmet 2 (GRAW 2).png ACH Helmet 3 (GRAW 2).png ACH Helmet 4 (GRAW 2).png ACH Helmet 5 (GRAW 2).png |undefined|link=undefined MICH 2001 Helmet The MICH 2001 Helmet is currently issued to a number of Special Operations groups. With its high cut design, it protects the head and accommodates communications equipment such as radio headsets and ear protection. The Lancer Tactical MICH 2001 helmet is very light weight, and very comfortable to wear due to the included padding inside the helmet. MICH 2001 Helmet 1 (GRAW 2).png MICH 2001 Helmet 2 (GRAW 2).png MICH 2001 Helmet 3 (GRAW 2).png |undefined|link=undefined IWH 2011 B IWH 2011 B 1 (GRAW 2).png IWH 2011 B 2 (GRAW 2).png IWH 2011 B 3 (GRAW 2).png IWH 2011 B 4 (GRAW 2).png IWH 2011 B 5 (GRAW 2).png |undefined|link=undefined IWH 2012 IWH 2012 1.png IWH 2012 2.png |undefined|link=undefined IWH 2013 CRBN IWH 2013 CRBN 1.png IWH 2013 CRBN 2.png |undefined|link=undefined Paraclete Helmet MSA Paraclete Helmet 1.png MSA Paraclete Helmet 2.png MSA Paraclete Helmet 3.png MSA Paraclete Helmet 4.png MSA Paraclete Helmet 5.png |undefined|link=undefined Custom Headgears Liberator Headset Liberator (GRAW 2).png|Liberator Headset |undefined|link=undefined Bandana Bandana 1 (GRAW 2).png|Bandana 1 Bandana 2 (GRAW 2).png|Bandana 2 |undefined|link=undefined BlackHawk Watch Cap BlackHawk Watch 1 (GRAW 2).png|BlackHawk Watch Cap 1 BlackHawk Watch 2 (GRAW 2).png|BlackHawk Watch Cap 2 |undefined|link=undefined Boonie Hat Boonie Hat 1 (GRAW 2).png|Boonie Hat 1 Boonie Hat 2 (GRAW 2).png|Boonie Hat 2 Boonie Hat 3 (GRAW 2).png|Boonie Hat 3 |undefined|link=undefined Custom Caps TCI Cap (GRAW 2).png|TCI Cap Safariland Cap (GRAW 2).png|Safariland Cap BlackHawk Cap (CRAW 2).png|BlackHawk Cap Oacley Cap (GRAW 2).png|Oacley Cap Red Storm Cap (GRAW 2).png|Red Storm Cap OPS Core Cap (GRAW 2).png|OPS Core Cap MSA Paraclete Cap (GRAW 2).png|MSA Paraclete Cap Crye Precision Cap (GRAW 2).png|Crye Precision Cap |undefined|link=undefined Patrol Cap Patrol Cap 1 (GRAW 2).png|Patrol Cap 1 Patrol Cap 2 (GRAW 2).png|Patrol Cap 2 |undefined|link=undefined HeatGear Hood HeatGear Hood 1 (GRAW 2).png|HeatGear Hood 1 HeatGear Hood 2 (GRAW 2).png|HeatGear Hood 2 |undefined|link=undefined Facial Appearance Male Male Face 1.png Male Face 2.png Male Face 3.png Male Face 4.png Male Face 5.png Male Face 6.png Male Face 7.png Male Face 8.png Male Face 9.png Male Face 10.png |undefined|link=undefined Female Female Face 1.png Female Face 2.png Female Face 3.png Female Face 4.png Female Face 5.png Female Face 6.png Female Face 7.png Female Face 8.png Female Face 9.png Female Face 10.png |undefined|link=undefined Ghosts in uniforms Beasley (GRAW 2).png|Matt Beasley Brown (GRAW 2).png|Marcus Brown Jenkins (GRAW 2).png|Bo Jenkins Nolan (GRAW 2).png|Alex Nolan Ramirez (GRAW 2).png|Joe Ramirez Smith (GRAW 2).png|Paul Smith Hume (GRAW 2).png|John Hume Diaz (GRAW 2).png|Alicia Diaz |undefined|link=undefined 2024 Future Soldier The Ghosts use a variety of tactical clothing such as Crye G3 combat pants with optical camouflage, Ops Core FAST ballistic helmets, bandannas over their lower faces to conceal their identities, Oakley gloves, and plate carriers. Uniforms Rifleman Ghost3.png|Rifleman Rifleman Ghost2.png|Rifleman Rifleman Ghost1.png|Rifleman Rifleman Ghost4.png|Rifleman |undefined|link=undefined Engineer Ghost1.png|Engineer Engineer Ghost2.png|Engineer Engineer Ghost3.png|Engineer Engineer Ghost4.png|Engineer |undefined|link=undefined Scout Ghost1.png|Scout Scout Ghost2.png|Scout Scout Ghost3.png|Scout Scout Ghost4.png|Scout |undefined|link=undefined Headgears Riflemen Headgears MICH 2015 MICH 2015 V1.png MICH 2015 V2.png MICH 2015 V3.png MICH 2015 V4.png |undefined|link=undefined FAST-B Opt A FAST-B Opt A V1.png FAST-B Opt A V2.png FAST-B Opt A V3.png FAST-B Opt A V4.png |undefined|link=undefined FAST-B Opt B FAST-B Opt B V1.png FAST-B Opt B V2.png FAST-B Opt B V3.png FAST-B Opt B V4.png |undefined|link=undefined IWH-2014 IWH-2014 V1.png IWH-2014 V2.png IWH-2014 V3.png IWH-2014 V4.png |undefined|link=undefined Engineer Headgears Tac Cap Opt A Tac Cap Opt A V1.png Tac Cap Opt A V2.png Tac Cap Opt A V3.png Tac Cap Opt A V4.png |undefined|link=undefined Tac Cap Opt B Tac Cap Opt B V1.png Tac Cap Opt B V2.png Tac Cap Opt B V3.png Tac Cap Opt B V4.png |undefined|link=undefined Tac Cap Opt C Tac Cap Opt C V1.png Tac Cap Opt C V2.png Tac Cap Opt C V3.png Tac Cap Opt C V4.png |undefined|link=undefined Watch Cap Watch Cap V1 Engineer.png Watch Cap V2 Engineer.png Watch Cap V3 Engineer.png Watch Cap V4 Engineer.png |undefined|link=undefined Scout Headgears Watch Cap Watch Cap V1.png Watch Cap V2.png Watch Cap V3.png Watch Cap V4.png |undefined|link=undefined CW Mask CW Mask V1.png CW Mask V2.png CW Mask V3.png CW Mask V4.png |undefined|link=undefined CBRN CBRN V1.png CBRN V2.png CBRN V3.png CBRN V4.png |undefined|link=undefined Hood Hood V1.png Hood V2.png Hood V3.png Hood V4.png |undefined|link=undefined Gallery 14016.jpg Ghost HAWX2.png Future Ghosts.jpg High tech team.jpg Hibbert Uniform.png Very high tech team.jpg Shubhomoy-ghosh-casper-full-1.jpg Ghosts 8-bit.jpg|Near future Hib and Booth.png|Near future Kozak1.png|Alternate near future Helmets 2.png|Closeup of the new Helmet New classes.jpg|Recon, Assault, and Specialist Kremlin secured.jpg|Rear view of a near future uniform Helmets.jpg|The Ghosts in the near future use this helmet Ghost_recon29.jpg|Prototype I.W.S worn by Scott Mitchell during 2011. 369633 1279620117 orig.jpg|In the near future the Ghosts switch to a gray undersuit/armor combination. 369633 1279620260 orig.jpg|In the near future the Ghosts switch to a gray undersuit/armor combination. 369633_1279620408_large.jpg|In the near future the Ghosts switch to a gray undersuit/armor combination. Trivia *The Helmet was supposed to be in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier, but was tweaked to remove some of the more futuristic elements before its release in 2012. The Helmet appeared in the live-action trailer Ghost Recon Future Soldier: Future War, Ghost Recon: ALPHA, and Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wii. *The Heatgear hoods in both Advanced Warfighter games might be inspired by United States Marine Corps' Flame Resistant Organizational Gear. Category:US military Category:Weapons